1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to carriers, particularly to a carrier for a body board.
2. Description of the Related
Body boards should be protected from sun exposure, which can cause fading and material breakdown, and should also be protected from abrasion and damage during transportation.
What is needed is a specially designed carrier for a body board which is easy to use and carry, which protects the body board and accessories such as swim fins from damage, and which can remain relatively clean of sand and debris.